terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadavra Bones
"My powers are beyond yours." ~ Cadavra Bones to Juvenile Batman in Devil's Night. Cadavra Bones is an evil skeleton monster who terrorized the town with his accomplice, Pumpkinhead during Halloween 2015. He is a reoccurring villain in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Cadavra takes on the form of a Human skeleton with soulless black eyes. It is unknown what exactly he looked like when he was Human. History To be added Personality Cadavra takes delight in the pain of others, be it mental or physical. He has little regard for how others feel, even childishly insulting his fellow evil-doers for their incompetence. Despite that, he is quite patient, able to conjure up an evil plan that would take much time to accomplish. Cadavra also is arrogant with his supernatural powers, underestimating his opponents who do not have such things. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Despite having no muscles, Cadavra is very strong, being able to take down Batman with ease. Superhuman Speed: Cadavra usually moves at a steady pace, but is more than capable of moving very quickly. For instance, he has quick reflexes & can do a somersault to traverse great distances. Invulnerability: With no physical ways of feeling pain, Cadavra is quite tough, able to tank explosions from Batarangs with minor damage. He can also withstand multiple punches to the face by Batman & a hit to the skull by a vibranium/adamantium shield. * Dermal Armor: Cadavra has somewhat of an advantage on his enemies in regards to his durability. His skeletal frame is much stronger than his once Human skeleton, essentially composing his body of armor. Self-Regeneration: If one bone, or many of his bones are missing, Cadavra will summon them to heal himself. Immortality: Cadavra is immortal, as he has been reincarnated as a skeleton from Hell. Smash him to bits, & he'll just come back all put together. Special Powers Dark Magic: During his time on Earth & in Hell, Cadavra has learned many mystic spells, particularly ones used for evil purposes. * Crimson Sin Bolts: Cadavra can launch red projectiles of mystic energy from his hands. He can fire them in an ovular shape or discharge them as streams of red lightning. * Pyrokinesis: Cadavra can shoot flames from his mouth. He normally uses this as a last resort attack. * Teleportation: Cadavra can disappear & reappear instantly. * Telekinesis: Cadavra can move objects with his mind by the wave of his hand. He can also move people, using this ability for offensive attacks. * Telepathy: Cadavra can communicate with others using his mind. At his full potential, he can control the minds of others. This is how he was able to manipulate the Humans into taking Pumpkinhead's poisoned candy. Weaknesses Cadavra is powerful, but it's this same power that makes him arrogant, always underestimating his opponents. He did not factor in the possibility of Batman creating a weapon that could defeat him, & therefore never saw it coming. He also fears his master. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Skeletons Category:Demons Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Monsters Category:Unholy Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Immortal